


Tale as old as time

by Mysig



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysig/pseuds/Mysig
Summary: Saul is dying and Farah desperately tries to save him using a long-lost form of ancient magic. One shot.
Relationships: Farah Dowling & Saul Silva, Farah Dowling/Saul Silva
Comments: 12
Kudos: 86





	Tale as old as time

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Episode 3 of the first season of Fate : the Winx saga. 
> 
> Slightly OOC.
> 
> Disclaimer : I do not own these characters (though I sometimes wish I did), nor this Universe. Everything but this little story belong to the creators of the show.

Farah and Ben helped Saul walk up to his suite, breath shallow from the pain. The battalion had failed to kill the Burned One responsible for his injuries, and there wasn’t a lot more they could do at this point. Just wait and pray. The infection was spreading rapidly, and the three of them had lost countless friends to similar afflictions, they knew the Specialist’s time was running out. Dowling’s teeth were gritted, the whiskey flowing in her veins numbing her every emotion beside anger, while Harvey was visibly upset. He didn’t linger, leaving them as soon as they had reached the door, to check on his children.

“Farah…” Silva grabbed her wrist, pleading. “Can you keep an eye on Sky ?” Whether he meant now or after his death was unclear, however, the Fairy decided to settle on the first option. She knew the boy had refused to stand still and was probably doing something reckless, but a Specialist couldn’t go very far on his own, no matter how skilled he might have been. “I’ll find him, as soon as you’re asleep.” It was a habit of their own, one neither of them could explain. She would stay in the room, whenever he was hurt, till he fell asleep. It helped both of them relax, him finding solace in her mere presence, her knowing that he had managed to fall into slumber. Satisfied with her answer, he let go of her hand and closed his eyes as she started roaming the room. She folded his clothes, stood by the window to admire the moon, and finally let her eyes wonder on the impressive collection of books in his shelves. They weren’t his but a legacy from a previous headmaster, and she always said she needed to take a moment to actually see what was in there. Obviously, she recognized the many academic works, mainly about the History of Solaria, Eraklyon and the realms of the Otherworld. There were also a few volumes of military tactics and theory, but more surprisingly, human fiction and children stories. The sight of a particular copy of _fairytales_ lit up something in her brain. Maybe…

It was, by all means, a long shot. She didn’t know if it would work, or if it ever did for that matter. There wasn’t, however, much to lose in trying, and the alcohol in her system would help her muster up the courage. “I’m sorry.” Farah was pretty sure he was asleep, but she still felt the need to apologize for what she was about to do. Delicate fingers brushed his hair back as she leaned slowly over Silva’s body. Inches away from his face, she whispered : “Please forgive me, Saul.” Her eyes glowed white for a fleeting moment, right before she pressed her lips to his. Her kiss was brief, almost elusive, but tender and soft. Her irises went back to their original hazel when she pulled back. Immediately, her heart sank. Nothing. The infection was still dangerously close to his fast beating heart, dark threatening marbling on his skin. She had failed him, once again. There were only two possible explanations. The more rational and probable one : this kind of magic simply did not exist. She had heard rumors, read testimonies from questionable sources, drew farfetched conclusions because she desperately needed them. She knew it was a stretch after all. Or… Her love was not enough. How could she think – no, hope – it was ? Tears glistening in her eyes, she left the room and drew a deep breath. _Focus, Headmistress Dowling._ She needed to go after Sky.

* * *

Paperwork scattered on her kitchen table, Farah was spending yet another evening catching up on her administrative duties. Her reading glasses were perched on her nose, boiling hot tea in one hand and her fountain pen in the other, her hair was left loose, cascading down her back. A loud bang on her door broke the deep silence of the night and startled her. The Fairy immediately stood up, and let Saul barge in her suite. Something was wrong. She couldn’t tell what it was, or decipher the expression on his face, but she felt dread wash over her. “Is everything ok ?” She didn’t let him respond. Her fingers found his neck, where the illness used to be most visible. “Is it the infection ? Is it back ? Are you hurting?” But the skin under her touch was immaculate and healthy. She then moved her palms to his cheeks, cupping his face while she examined his eyes. His icy blue gaze held hers, strong and steady.

“Why did you kiss me ?”

She froze, hearing him speak. “Oh.” Farah took a step back, placing her burning hands on her hips. She thought he hadn’t noticed. Why hadn’t he said anything before today ? It had been days since they had finally found and killed the Burned One. Days since life had started to shine on his face again. Days since she had kissed him. Fighting the embarrassment creeping across her face, she began to explain, using her Headmistress voice. “They always say there is often a layer of truth in every human’s fairytale. It was worth a shot.” Of all the reasons she could have listed, Saul certainly didn’t expect to hear that. “What, like true love’s kiss ?” The shock in his voice translated as scoff. She was trying to maintain composure and not to let the humiliation show on her features, but she wasn’t expecting to be putting up walls this late in the evening. “I don’t know. Something like that. Ancient magic.” She usually was very articulate, but words failed her. Truth be told, she wasn’t quite sure herself what she was thinking, and had attempted to blame everything on her tipsiness.

“Why did you kiss me ?”

His tone was deliberate yet soft, but she couldn’t help but feel attacked. “I… was waiting for you to fall asleep and I stumbled upon a book in your library and…” She was losing herself, drowning in circumstantial arguments. The dark haired man wasn’t asking her how she got the idea to kiss him. He wanted to know why she did. But that would imply that _she_ knew. 

“Why did you kiss me, Farah ?”

Dowling’s hands flew in the air and piles of files shot through the room, littering the wooden floor. Once again, shame was disguised as anger, which led to erratic magic. Her face was flushed, her airways tight when she abruptly said, almost yelling : “I HAD TO, ok ? I was desperate, you were dying Saul. You were **dying** and there wasn’t anything else I could do.” She took a deep breath, to conjure calm and serenity. She cleared her throat and her voice shifted to a more poised one, her articulation painfully slow. “Now, obviously, I was mistaken. If you’re here to gloat...” The sentence didn’t need finishing. She shrugged. She didn’t even regret her action. It was stupid, naïve, but it truly was all she could do. “I figured… if it didn’t work, then you’d be dead anyway, so that was that. And if it did… Well I was willing to deal with the consequences if it meant that you lived. So go ahead, laugh, Saul.” She looked straight into his eyes with both defiance and sadness in her gaze. He needed to leave, now. She was craving space and silence, and the time to grieve and crash.

“It should have worked.” Silva’s voice was barely audible, so much so that Farah wasn’t sure the words were actually uttered. “What ?” Brows frowned, she watched him step forward, closer and closer. He took her palm, and placed it delicately over his own beating heart. “Try again.” So she did. She crossed the last few inches separating their bodies and brushed her lips against his, tentatively. The sheepish smile that lit up her face as they parted didn’t stay on very long. It was swiftly taken hostage by Saul’s mouth, capturing hers passionately. For the first time, it was a real kiss. Not a peck. Not a poor attempt at magic. Not one of the few drunken embrace they had shared when they were students. It was full of confessions and promises, and of decades worth of unspoken feelings.

“Why did you kiss me, Saul ?”

The Fairy barely broke contact when she turned the question around. She spoke in a breath that tickled his beard. The Specialist’s fingers found a strand of blond hair framing rosy cheeks and played with it. “I’m dealing with the consequences.” He, too, could steal her own words and use them to his advantage. Whether he realized the heavy implications they held was unclear, but it didn’t matter as he bared his soul to the moment. “And because I’ve wanted to every waking second of every day since I met you.” For good measure, he continued, adding a level of their usual banter to an otherwise serious conversation. “Most nights too.” Farah seemed happy with his answer and stole his lips once more. Her closed eyes opened for a second, glowing white, and before Saul could ask what was happening, he heard the door of the suite lock in a loud metallic click. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this ! :) 
> 
> All the warmth and love you sent my way after I posted the first chapters of my story Missing Beats fueled my inspiration ! I am so grateful for all your messages, they mean the world. 
> 
> Please leave all your thoughts and feelings in the comments, and don't hesitate to challenge me with some prompts !
> 
> No beta - English is not my first language - All mistakes are mine.


End file.
